


[Podfic] Personal Territory

by sisi_rambles



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Hikaru was going to find whoever it was who had spiked the punch and kill him.





	[Podfic] Personal Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Personal Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075) by [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain). 



Length: 00:05:21

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Hikaru%20no%20Go/Personal%20Territory.mp3) (3.9 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Hikaru%20no%20Go/Personal%20Territory.m4b) (2.6 MB) 


End file.
